$\dfrac{5}{9} \times 3 = {?}$
Answer: $3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{9} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 3}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{15}{9}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{5}{3}$